


Care

by MissIzzy



Category: Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Book: HMS Surprise, Community: mandc100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in HMS Surprise: things returning to normal for the most part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

"Really, Jack, I think I can feed myself now."

Since they had left Port Mahon, Jack had daily sat mashing biscuit into pap and spoonfeeding Stephen. Stephen had clearly been grateful at first, but now with the slow return of his strength, he was going back to his old stubbornness.

"Not yet," Jack told him.

"Why?" he demanded impatiently.

"Have another spoonful."

Stephen obeyed, then suddenly scrutinized Jack, then poked his tongue out and gratuitously licked the spoon clean. "Is that why, dear?"

Jack turned red on being found out, but he quite enjoyed feeding Stephen the rest of it.


End file.
